


Heart Swap

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And back with stuff written for that elsewhere challenge, now with some Holo Caster "fun"-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Swap

Meanwhile, another tale unfolded in Lumiose City's streets: For, the mysterious man who'd captured Sly's attention roamed about, lost to his own pleasures. With a Galette in one hand an a Holo Caster in the other, Eusine felt invigorated. His was a selfish glee, separate from his photography duties in the Region. But even so, he knew to keep his priorities straight. At least, just a little bit.

"I'm telling ya, you'd love Kalos," he said with a broad, haughty grin. "It's just as gorgeous as everyone says, and it's so big! God, I've been here three days and haven't even seen Geosenge yet-" As he laughed to himself, the Holo Caster captured his bright face. It'd just come into his possession, but Eusine thought himself an expert of it already. So lost was he that he failed to notice his recipient's own amused expression.

From his own Holo Caster, all Morty could see was Eusine's chin, joined by his clothed neck and chest. He sensed the other was distracted, as he was want to do. However, even he couldn't help but laugh at their state of affairs. As Morty's laughter burst into the air, the device's screen shifted up to Eusine's face. His eyes were slightly narrowed, as though irate with himself.

"What've you been seeing, then?" Eusine asked sharply as he held the device in place. "What's going on, Morty?!" Caramel brows rose, imparting him with a mockingly indignant air. All the while, Morty wiped a tear from his eye, and tried to speak up. As he explained himself, Eusine finished his Galette and watched on. Once done, he brushed away stray crumbs and chuckled to himself.

"Forgive me for not being an expert here," Eusine retorted with a playful ire. "It's bad enough it sucks you in." He paused for a moment and glanced around. To his relief, he stood on the sidewalk, away from bustling Trainers and Pokemon. As he adjusted himself, Morty watched on, drinking in glimpses of Lumiose's splendor. "Yeah, I ran into so many Pidgeys and Espurr, it's not even-" As he peered into the device's projection, desire flashed in Morty's eyes.

"But, I'm just yappin' now," Eusine admitted as his smile faltered. "I, I know how much you care, after all." From his remote spot, Morty nodded back softly. "I just wanted to share it with you, man. I know you can't come with, but I miss you so much-" Wanderlust reflected in violet orbs, seemingly longing for something greater. Even within the holograph's filer, Eusine could sense it. Now struck by guilt, he paused for a moment. He drew the device closer to himself and gave Morty's image a tender kiss.

As he lingered on it, Morty followed suit, his own device set into place. Though the distance of countless miles remained, both could feel the other's heat against their lips. It swept upon them, a ghost of their greatest longing. It was like they were together again, free from their imposed isolation. But, as delightful as it was, it only paled to their what they intimately knew. As they broke their phantom kiss, Morty sighed to himself, his eyes soft and misty.

"I don't know, man," Eusine admitted as Lumiose's bustle became apparent once more. "You know how it is, but work's work." He shrugged to himself, but still felt hollow and aching within. Sapphire orbs glanced around again, attempting focus his thoughts. Though the scattered stares of passerby pierced him, his unease remained. "They want Zygarde pics, no bones about it. I'm nowhere near Terminus Cave, but my mind's a wreck. I even saw a cute Psychic earlier, and he reminded me so much of you-"

"No, I understand," Morty replied as he set his free hand close to the device. "You do what you need to over there. We've all got our burdens to the world. It's just-" His voice was still breathy, still full of longing and resignation. It was all Eusine could do to prevent himself from reaching into the holograph for his companion's open palm. He knew it futile in his mind, but the impulse drove him so. As his hand swept the holograph, the phantom warmth returned.

Their distant hands locked into place for a moment, lingering on the other's "touch". "But, really, I love this thing," he said as he embraced the air. "It's like I'm right there with you, Eusine. Thanks for that." Through the holograph's projection, violet orbs gleamed with a loving tenderness. He shot his beloved an adoring smile, one which made Eusine's heart skip a beat. "I mean, you always brag about your adventures, and I've always wanted to follow you. But, I've got the Gym to run, and-"

Before Morty could press on, Eusine nodded back and set a finger to his lips. "Let's not dwell on such things," he coaxed Morty on soft, sultry breath. "We're already so close, even though we're separate again. It's like magic, to have Holo Casters. Come with me, Morty. Let's do it right this time, together."

Across the way, Morty nodded yet again, aware of his beloved's sentiment. Despite his inner longing, he knew their "illusion" was the closest thing to being by Eusine's side. At least, for the moment. He sat back, content to vicariously drink in the other's presence. As he did so, the other began to walk again, allowing his device to flash with images of Lumiose's shops and stops.

"Well, those fat guys were right," Eusine remarked with a toss of his head. "Technology is amazing! I know you agree, man!" As he grinned to himself, Morty nodded back, admiring the scenery they now passed. Kalos' beauty was within reach, just like his beloved now was. It was enough to make him long once more, but he held back. He knew greater things would come, only after Eusine was done with his work.

And with such a device at hand, he'd never be quite so far away. And neither would the world, and all its majestic splendor. With the notion in hand, Morty smiled once more, his features soft and cheerful. With the Holo Caster in hand, he watched on as Eusine left Lumiose's confines. Bright sun became visible, painting Kalos' verdant landscape like an exquisite oil painting. Tall grass filled their space, littered by spots of colorful flowers.

It was so much like their native Johto, and yet, not so. Kalos' very being seemed to speak of promise, of a greater beauty in the world. Even among the grass, Morty could see it, see his beloved's renewed passion. And that was the most lovely thing of all, even above the greenery and all they passed by. Eusine seemed a new man then, mirroring his own transformation. Both drank in Kalos' innate spirit, allowing it renew them, even with their distance. 

Even among the familiar tall grass, their spirits soared, ready for greater things. Despite its wild Pokemon, its wild presence, neither cared for such trivial issues. For, they were together, through thick and thin. For, within its' cloak, Eusine gave him another distant kiss, sealing their new arrangement.


End file.
